A wide variety of different proposals have been made for portable toothbrush kits, but few if any have been successful. Many of the designs have been so complex as to be unworkable or uneconomical to manufacture. Many of them incorporate various intricate passageways through which toothpaste or powder is intended to flow from some form of container in a handle to the brush portion of the device. These systems are useless in that the toothpaste will dry or clog the passageway after a single use. Other systems provide a cavity for receiving a separate toothpaste container. However, it is then necessary to supply toothpaste packaged in an appropriate container to fit the cavity, and this causes extra expense, and specialized packaging machinery.